Gundam Build Fighters: NEXT
by Zeroraid
Summary: Every six months Alex came to Japan to spend time with his estranged father, and for these six months he'd be living with his father's new family, and naturally continuing his schooling. Maybe this time, he and his old man can actually bother spending some together. If not... well, it's Japan; the home of Gunpla and Godzilla. Doubt it'll be a total loss. IMPORTANT: REVISION POSTED!
1. Prologue

**Ok, this going to be my first Gunpla based story. Love the franchise and the concept of Gundam in general, so I figured I'd give it a whirl. That said I hope you enjoy what I end up coming up with and tel me what you think.**

* * *

He swore to high heaven, that this plane ride was taking forever, not that he could really complain about that; gave him time to keep working on this little project of his. "Come on Alex you can do this. Just start typing and let the rest just flow." He thought as he stared at the keyboard of his laptop and made to type something.

After staring at his computer for a few minutes though the teen just groaned, leaning back in his seat as he rubbed his temples. "Damn it I hate when this happens." He grumbled. "I know what I want, but I can't get it on paper." He thought aloud before looking back at his writing and crossed his arms. He looked over what he wrote, rereading it all in his head before grumbling to himself. "Ugh this would be so much easier if I was with Amalea and Raphael, I worked best when I was with them." The teen muttered as he started to think back. "It's just to bad that I had to leave before I could run this idea by them." Well it couldn't be helped. This idea was while fresh, had come to him a few days before his move, so they couldn't help him out with it. Same time he was kinda happy about that, After all He wanted to get this done on his own.

Alex Leongard was teen going to be 17 in a couple months, and this year he'd be spending it with his old Man in Tokyo Japan, the birthplace of Anime, cosplay, and more importantly Godzilla. It was also the home of the first real life sized Gundam statue, which he was definitely looking forward to seeing again.

_'Still…'_

Mobile Suit Gundam; it's been over thirty years since the franchise's introduction, and since then it's developed quite a following. With countless timeline divergents, it has something for both old veterans and the young pups. That following grew even stronger after the discovery of the Plavsky Particle. With it, Gundam fans of all generations could use special arenas to move their Gunpla models, and enter into mock fights known as GP Duels.

GP Duels; may very well consider it a sport these days - with the tournaments and the fan base it's created. Shop tournaments offer metals, national tournaments offer trophy and sometimes even money. National champions pretty much became rock stars, were invited to high state parties and were able to get their hands on countless custom parts.

For now though, Alex cared little about that, he was more focused on trying to write a fanfic for the franchise. He could focus on Gunpla battles when he hit land.

Speaking of which.

The seatbelt sign flashed as he looked up and sighed. Fastening his seatbelt he closed his laptop and put it away as he stared out at the window. "Well looks like we're here… again."

_A few minutes later~_

_Location: Tokyo, __Tokyo International Airport_

The reunion was as awkward as he expected. Staring up at his old man Alex just scratched his head and coughed into his palm. "Hey dad."

"Alex." Richard was a tall man, one maybe 7ft. He had black hair and curiously pink eyes, traits that Alex had inherited from his old man. He opened his hands as if to hug his son, stopped, and then scratched his head awkwardly before ruffling his kid's hair. "You got taller." What are you 5'5" now?"

"5'6"." Alex admitted as he shrugged. "So uh... "

"Yeah." The two fell silent as they looked around, trying to figure out what else to talk about. It was always like this. Sad thing was the two just didn't know how to talk to each other, even before Richard and his wife's divorce 10 years ago, both father and son had already had trouble talking to one another. "How's your mom?"

"Good. She's uh… she's dating again."

"Good, good…" Richard repeated as the two started walking to pick up Alex's luggage. "That's good to hear." He admitted as he looked to the side to see where baggage was. "So, your luggage."

"Yeah I should probably get that."Alex admitted before he and his father started walking towards the baggage claim.

"Do you have everything you'll need for your stay?"

"Always do." Alex admitted as he started searching for his bags. "And a bit of room for whatever I bring back."

"That's always good." Richard stated as Alex spotted his bags and waited for them to come around. Alex had three in total, Hs backpack and two suitcases. That's how many he usually brought with him. Two suitcases for a six month stay in Japan and a school bag so he can continue his third and fourth semester here. "Well I got my stuff."

"Then lets go."

_About 40 minutes later~_

_Location: Tokyo, Keyakigaoka District_

Richard pretty much lived in the center of Tokyo, a nice westernized home that could fit maybe 6 easily. As it stood, though there were three who were living in the building - four when you added Alex in. "Anya, we're back!" Richard called into the house as Alex looked around reflexively.

"In a second!" From the kitchen Anya called out, stepping into view Richard just smiled as the lithe raven haired woman walked up to him, pulling her apron off and using it to wipe her hands on. Anya kissed Richard as Alex blinked, mostly in surprise as he looked at the lithe woman. "Welcome back." She looked to Alex as she smiled at him. "You must be Alex it's good to see you."

"Dad~" Alex began as he looked at his old man before watching Anya hold out her hand.

There was a ring on her finger.

"Alex." His father began with an honest smile. "This is Anya, she's your step-mother."

"I hope we can get along."

_'Dad remarried.'_ Why… why wasn't he to surprised about that? After all; it had been five years, he should have expected the old man to remarry at one point. That was probably the reason mom was looking again. Realizing that he was staring Alex took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." He said as Anya smiled at him.

"You get your looks from your father." She Anya stated as she withdrew her hand and looked between the two for a moment. "You don't have his face though." Alex just shrugged.

"I got my moms." He admitted as he watched his dad stare at him, a look more hopeful than worried as he watched his son scratch his head. "So~ I should probably put my stuff up. Which room should I-"

"Right of course.' Richard stated as he made a gesture and started leading his son off. "Just follow me upstairs, you're room will be across from Miko's."

"Miko?"

"That's our daughter." Anya admitted as she saw Alex turn back to her. "She's out with her friends now, but she'll be in later."

"Oh right…" Alex muttered as he turned back to follow his dad as he pulled his luggage along. Soon as they were out of earshot Alex just made a noise. "So… you have a daughter now."

"Well, yeah." Richard stated as he smiled. "She's a good girl, real smart too. You two should get along well."

"I'm not good with little kids, dad."

"Then it's a good thing she's your age." Richard remarked as Alex glanced at a nearby picture. A family of three - just like the one mom carried. Though there was some obvious changes. Mom was replaced with Anya, and the dress was replaced with a wonderful kimono. Dad looked older, and instead of him there was a young girl his age. Light brown hair, and pale azure eyes. The eyes were definitely Anya's the hair though, that probably belonged to another.

"So." Alex muttered. "How long have you been married?" Alex asked. "I come every six months so It couldn't have been to recent."

We've been married since April." His dad stated as he stopped before a door. "We've been dating for a few years now though, and I finally proposed and she said yes."

"Ah." Alex stated as he scratched his head. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Richard stated as he looked at his son. "I do hope you three get along." He scratched his head. "I know this I'll be an adjustment, I mean having a new mom and a sister but -"  
"I get it." Alex cut him off as he sighed. "I've been making "adjustments" ever since I was a kid, remember?" Whether he intended it or not he bit the words out with more annoyance than he intended.

"Alex…"

Realizing his tone the teen took a breath as he calmed down, placing a hand over face as he did so. "Sorry, sorry… I just…" Alex wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, so instead he just looked at the door they had stopped at, and gestured to it. "I'ma, I'ma unpack real quick."

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan. You'll be joining us downstairs when you're done right?" Richard asked as Alex scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Richard just stared at his son as he disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him. Sighing Richard ran a hand through his hair and headed downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Anya asked as she looked at her husband and watched him sit down with a groan. "That bad huh." She sat down next to him as she smiled.

"It wasn't to bad, we actually talked but…" Richard admitted. "I swear I just… I can't get through to that boy." He muttered. "Maybe I'm just not good with kids. My own son and I can barely stand talking for a few minutes, and our daughter." He made a noise. "Well our daughter, doesn't really like me, does she?"

"Give it some time." Anya stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Miko's just not used to you yet, and Alex… I'm sure he'll come around, you just have to find some common ground to meet at."

"I really wish I knew what that common ground was." Richard stated. "When he was growing up, I tried everything, sports, tv-shows, his classes… it's just… like there's this wall between us that neither want to try crossing." Richard stated. "If there could be something for us to talk about though, something for us to work on together then… maybe."

"I'm sure you'll find it." Anya stated. "You'll find what that is for both Alex and Miko."

In his room Alex just sighed as he sat on the floor his attention turned away from his Laptop as he looked at the protective case that was in his backpack and pulled it out. Undoing the locks he smiled as looked at what was inside and pulled out what was inside. "Well, we're here, you enjoy your nap, partner?" He asked the figure and started carefully taking it apart. "Now that we're here, I promised I'd give you a tune up didn't I?" He stated as he set the removed parts on a tray. "Need you in top shape for tomorrow, we'll be looking for a place to battle after all."

* * *

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's the prologue, if you were looking for immediate Gunpla action I'm sorry, but that's going to have to wait a minute. I just wanted to set this up for what I had in mind. Alex is your everyday fanfic writer who's trying his hand on writing a Gundam fanfic and he's also a Gunpla Fighter. If I can get it right I figure it'll be like two stories in one; the main plot focusing on Alex's Gunpla battles, and the subplot being Gundam fic story. That said I wouldn't mind a bit of help on this if possible. If you're interested then message me, if not I'll naturally just see what I can do on my own.**

**This is Zeroraid, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Night with the New Family

They'd been staring at one another for maybe a whole two minutes now. Neither of them bothered to say anything as they made eye contact. "Miko."

"Alex." Their parents called out as they pulled the two out of whatever thoughts they were having.

"Yeah?" Anya just shook her head.

"Miko, this is who your father was telling us about, this is Alex, your step-brother."

"And Alex this is your step-sister, Miko."

"Ah." The two muttered as they went back to staring at one another.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Alex stated as Miko adjusted her bag and looked at her mom. Miko had her hair pulled back, It wasn't in the neatest braid he had seen, but it wasn't sloppy either. Had to compare it to… anything it was kinda like Mordred's from Fate/Apocrypha, just longer.

"Uh, mom, I'm gonna head upstairs and relax for a bit. I gotta work on something."

"Alright, just don't leave your room a mess." Anya said as Miko rolled her eyes.

"i will, don't worry." Miko stated as she started heading upstairs." As for Alex, he just looked at his laptop on the living room table and walked over to it. Going back to what he was doing earlier he went back to typing something up as Richard looked at the two kids as Anya nodded her head.

"I think that went better than expected." Richard just looked at her as she shrugged. "They weren't yelling or volleying insults." Anya admitted. "And they certainly weren't doing those fake greetings." She admitted as she gave her husband an obviously forced and fake smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm only going to be polite because our parents are watching." She tried dropping the smile, instead just breaking into a giggle as she looked at the stairway and then the couch.

"Yeah I guess." Richard admitted. "Still, I wish they hadn't sized each other up like they had."

"Well this _is_ their first meeting, I'd be more concerned if they weren't sizing the other up." She said as she nudged her husband. "I'm sure they'll get along." She stated as she looked at her husband and watched him head to the kitchen. It was his night to cook dinner so she had a few moments to herself. She chose to spend it by walking up to Alex and peering over his shoulder. "Doing homework?"

"No." Alex muttered as he continued typing. "Writing a story concept."

"You right stories?" Anya stared in interest.

"Fanfics really." The teen admitted. "I… got into it because of my friends in middle school."

"Really~" She asked as she leaned closer. "What are you writing about?"

"Gundam." That made Anya's eyes shine with interest.

"You like Gundam?"

"Uh yeah." Alex said awkwardly as he looked at his step-mother. "Why, do you ask?"

"Miko and I love Gundam." The woman states with a growing smile as she sits across from her step-son. "We've been fans for years now."

"Really?" Alex stopped typing as he watched the woman nod her head. "You don't say."

"I do say." The woman countered. "I fell in love with it when I was a little girl, and thankfully Miko fell for it too." She giggled. "Technically she fell hard for the anime husbands, but whatever works."

"Course she did." That actually made Alex smile as he leaned back and scratched his brow. Faling for a character in anime, that sounded so typical. "Who'd she fall for? Heero? Kira? Setsuna?"

"Not my place to say." Anya admitted as someone popped into her head. "You wouldn't want me to tell the world your anime crush right?" That actually made Alex blush as he looked back at his computer. "Didn't think so." She stated as she looked at his computer. "Can I see what you're writing?"

"Uh sure." Alex said with a bit of enthusiasm before passing his computer over.

"Let's see… Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Century Orphans." She looked at Alex for a moment as she raised an eyebrow. "Is this related to Iron Blooded Orphans series?"

"Not exactly.. It's a… a custom scenario I'm trying to work on." Anya made a humming noise as she started reading.

_**Mobile Suit Gundam:**_

_**Battle Century Orphans**_

_Prologue:_

"_It's scary how quiet it is out here."_

_That's the only thing that runs through the young man's head as he looks out from his spot, staring out into the night sky as his finger gently nudges a cup of cola on the table. Each nudge he gives it causes those everyday bubbles to start shifting to the top of the cup only to fizzle out. There's a half liter not to far from it, just sitting there waiting to be emptied. He doesn't pay much attention to either at the moment though, nor the hexagonal tablet that was displaying two sets of holographic feed for him to look over. One was a list of data, the other was a live feed showing a thousand MS Units - Mobile Suits marching through a city; ignoring retaliation fire and ignorant to the idea of self-preservation._

_The Eldora Army; AAI - Autonomous Artificial Intelligence controlled MS units. At the minimum, they numbered in the thousands; they were inexhaustible fighting force, unwavering, unquestioning. Perfect soldiers._

_Still he doesn't care too much about them at the moment, he just stared outside, looking at the starlight sky as he continued to finger his cup in thought._

_In his ears - in his mind he just replays everything that happened not a week ago._

_~Memory~_

_Smoke and Fire, that's what the world had been reduced too; an endless sea of smoke and fire. It hurt to breathe, the embers were choking his lungs and stinging his eyes. There's blood on his hands, most of it belonging to the one who tried protecting him from the storm of shards released from an oversized Needle Grenade._

_For the next couple days he's grow to feel responsible for her death, blame it on his rash behavior. Right now though, right now he just tried getting his head back together, shake off the haze and the pain he was in. When he comes all the way back, his eyes widen, his gaze locking on something in the sky._

"_No…"_

_It's a ship. It's not just any ship; it's a legged ship, her ship. It's under fire from both land and sky; Eldora Army soldiers were firing upon it with surgical precision, they're mono-sensor eyes glowing with a vile green color. The legged ship isn't the only one being fired upon, there are others carrying would be survivors of the attack. He doesn't see them though, the legged ship is all he wants to see._

"_Stop." He mutters as he forces himself to his feet. "Stop! That's my mom's ship!" He begs, stumbles forward and tries to run, do anything he can, and it's all for nothing. The Eldora Army failed to acknowledge him, just continues firing on the legged ship, and in return, the legged ship retaliates best as it can; missiles, linear cannons… everything it had was seemingly being indiscriminately fired._

_It wasn't enough._

_Even with the Mobile Suit units that were protecting it, it wasn't enough._

_Fire erupted from the ship, parts were falling from the sky like meteors, and it fell, descended like a small space colony. Even then, the Eldora Army didn't stop their attack, making certain that no survivors escaped from pods or anything._

_Then one by one they disappeared; the Eldora Army didn't retreat, no. They were cut down, blasted out of the sky as the opposing Mobile Suits struck with seemingly renewed vigor. Several in particular seemed to move as though they were possessed by demons themselves. They were giving everything the could to make sure that someone from the legged ship survived._

_As for him, the boy; he ran; ran towards the chaos, ran towards where the legged ship was falling. As he runs he sees the others fall, and he sees that unit fall._

_Its at that moment, his world came crashing down._

_~End~_

_Biting back tears, the young man grunts as he grabs his cup and chugs it, letting the bubbles fizzle down his throat before he takes a breath. He doesn't respond when the door slides open, a few footsteps start to approach as he grunts._

"_I had a feeling you'd be here." Turning his head the young man saw a girl standing a bit away from him. She's… pretty, there really is no better way to say it. She's maybe 17- and filling out quite nicely. Her hair was pink and her eyes a shade of azure. She dressed herself in a short tight tank top and shorts. He just looked at her before returning to his drink._

"_How'd you know?"_

"_I came here when I first hurt." She admitted as she walked off for a moment, disappearing to grab a cup before returning to sit across from him. Without warning she grabbed the half liter of coke and poured herself a drink. "I just sat here, just stared out into space, trying to make sense of everything." Her counterpart just stared at her for a moment before looking elsewhere. "How are you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine…" The boy muttered._

"_No you're not." The young woman countered as Fayt just stared off into space. "You're hurting right now."_

"_So what if I am?"_

"_It's alright to hurt." She whispered as she looked at her counterpart. He wasn't the most handsome young man around, but he wasn't plain either - let alone repulsive. His hair was a dark brown-blonde color and his eyes were a shade of onyx. "We're all hurting inside." She whispered again as her counterpart just took a drink. If it were alcohol, she was pretty sure he'd be wasted by now. Then again she'd probably empty a bottle herself. "The hurt… the pain… that means we're still human."_

"… _They're gone." Her counterpart choked as he raised a hand to his face and covered his eyes. "I just… I can't believe that they're…"_

"_I know." His counterpart got to her feet and walked around the table, wrapping her hands around her counterparts head and back as they flinched for a moment before relaxing into her embrace. "It's ok… you can let it out."_

_He could do a bit of spring cleaning for the soul. Let out the hurt and the pain._

_He didn't, instead he grabbed her waist and pushed her away, turning his head and rubbed his eyes, fighting his tears back as she watched._

"_Where are we going? He asked once he was done and returned to his soda. "We're being taken somewhere… where exactly though?"_

"_I don't know." She muttered as she looked elsewhere. "I wasn't told." She admitted as she raised a hand to her neck, locking it around a necklace of sorts. "I know what we're going to do though." She fell silent as she seemed to think back. "We're going to survive, we're going to live on, beyond that… we're going to finish what they started."_

"_Yeah." The two fell silent as they stared out into space._

"_What's your name?" The young woman asked._

"_Fayt."_

"_I'm Rosa." The young woman introduced herself as she stared at the tablet, taking notice of the time it was showing. "Come on, you should get some sleep, you're going to need it."_

_~End Text~_

Anya just made a noise as she looked at the last line and looked at her son in law. "I like your writing style."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious. I like your writing style." Anya stated. "Your style is a bit different from most but it's still good. Your main character Fayt seems to be suffering from a recent tragedy, and Rosa seems to understand him, trying to help a bit." She paused for a moment. "I kinda feel that you're going for the Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl trope with their dynamic, but you mention that she was hurting too a while back and she's sort of moved past it, while he's still hurt because he hasn't had time to heal yet." Anya stated as she clapped her hands. "Now I have questions though."

"Shoot."

"The Eldora." She began. "That's from the Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE series right?"

"Yeah." Fayt admitted. "I wanted to use the Death Army they're based off of, but at the same time I wanted a sort of upgrade, them, and turning them into a sort of superior model to work with."

"Hence the Eldora. Which is basically an improved Death Army." Anya stated as Alex nodded. "And they're AAI, so they don't have pilots. Does that mean that they have a Master unit that they follow like an '_Eldora Death Gundam'_?"

"Eh maybe." Alex stated as he waved his hand in a so-so manner. "They do have a master AAI that they take orders from, but I'm not sure yet if it's going to be an Eldora Death Gundam or something else, it might be, but I'm not to sure yet." Alex admitted as he was given his laptop again.

"And Fayt, he's never met Rosa right?" Alex nodded. "Are they going to get together in this story?"

"Eh~" Alext muttered as he twisted his hand again. "Maybe, I don't wanna get your hopes up cause I might change the idea later but… yeah."

"Gotcha. Now Mobile Suits, which ones are they going to use?"

"I'm actually having a bit of trouble there." Fayt stated as he looked at his computer, an open window showing the Gundam Wiki. "I want to give the main cast something basic then have them upgrade their units later on, to kinda show progress and making the mobile suits suit their own preferences, but at the same time I want to give them something kinda custom to start off with."

"But~"

"But if I follow that route, I need to design those mobile units, and I've only done Fayt's so far. Cause he's gonna use mine, but I don't want him to be the only one with a custom unit."

"You have a Gunpla?" Anya asked as a sense of curiosity washed over her. "Are you a Fighter?" Alex nodded his head as Anya grinned. "Miko's into Gunpla, she has her own model too."

"Really?"

"Taught her everything she knows." She flexed a muscle as she winked. "In fact she's probably working on her Gunpla right now." She lowered her hand. "Maybe you two could have a match one of these days."

"Maybe."

"Mom~" Hearing her daughter call from the stairway Anya looked behind her. "My modelling knife is a bit damaged, can I borrow yours?"

"I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." Anya just got to her feet as she started to stretch. "Well, duty calls. You can tel me more about your story later, ok."

"Sure." Alex stated as Anya started walking off as he looked back at his laptop and went back to writing. He failed to notice Anya flicking off a number of fingers.

'_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…'_

Alex looked up as he suddenly turned to the stairway. "I… I just had an actual conversation with Ms. Anya." He realized. "I can't even talk to my dad like that, and yet I just had a full conversation with a woman who I hadn't known existed until a few hours ago." He stared at his computer before looking back at the stairway. "How the hell did she do that?"

'_I'm trying to figure that out myself.' _Richard thought as looked from the other end of the hall. '_I swear that woman works miracles.'_

_~Dinner~_

Dinner was weird. Alex realized that much easily as he ate. Spread was nice, just, it was a bit quiet. Anya did most of the talking, and one thing Alex was quickly learning that she was a natural at getting people to talk to her. Only issue was when the other three in her little household tried talking to each other it was like they were just testing the waters, or dancing around landmines.

"So Miko, are you finished repairing Rose Wing?" Richard asked as Miko just continued chewing what was in her mouth for a moment.

"Almost." She admitted. "I have to do some work of the joints to make movement a bit smoother."

"What about you Alex, you said you have a Gunpla earlier too right?" Anya brought up as Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah, I gave Rupture a tune up earlier."

"You named it Rupture?" Miko asked as she looked at the teen.

"I thought you were unpacking." Richard asked as he looked at his son.

"I did both." Alex stated as he continued eating.

"Well, what unit is it based on?" His dad asked as he leaned forward. Much as he hated to say it, he wasn't that into the Gundam franchise, but he knew about it. Even did a few Gunpla battles in his days, but he wasn't incredible at it.

"Kitbash." Alex stated as he started eating. When I think about it though, I do need some new parts for Rupture."

"Well the Gundam Base is always open for builders." Anya stated. "I'm sure they can cater to your needs."

"I'll check that out tomorrow." Alex stated as he watched Miko turn to her phone, though he couldn't see what she was doing she noticed her frown as Anya sighed.

"Miko, what did I tell you about having your phone at the table?"

"Sorry, sorry." Miko muttered as she put her phone away.

"Was it anything important?" Richard asked as Mikoshook her head.

"Not really, just one of my friends having trouble with her boyfriend." Miko stated. "I can get back to her later." Miko stated as she seemed to drift off.

"I see." Richard muttered as he watched the young girl go back to eating.

"So~" Miko asked after a moment as she looked at Alex. "You like Gunpla." Alex just nodded his head. "You any good in a battle?"

"I can hold my own." Alex admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Gunpla fights are at school, it's a good way to pass the time."

"Speaking of school." Richard cut in as he looked at son. "Alex, as soon as summer break ends you'll be transferring to Seiho Academy to continue your studies."

"I figured…" Alex stated as he took a drink. "I always go to a new school while I'm here." The teen stated as he lowered his cup and slowly started to think. "Seiho Academy, that's… I've heard that name before somewhere."

"It's the school that the 7th Gunpla World Championship Sei Iori went to school." Miko stated as Alex made a noise.

"Right, that was what, nine years ago?" Miko nodded as she looked at her food. "I have his match saved on my computer."

"Same." Miko admitted. "I just have a bunch of tournament fights saved on my computer. If anything they're fun to watch."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Alex stated as he looked at his plate, "Can I have seconds please?"

_~A couple hours later~_

"Well dinner wasn't to bad." Alex thought as he stared off into space, his attention focused on the ceiling as he leaned back on his bed. "If not for Ms. Anya, I don't think any of us would have made a peep." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes started to think. "Ms. Anya's nice, Miko's a bit distant though." He muttered. "I wonder how she feels about all this." Alex thought aloud as he closed his eyes. "Dad said that he got married in April so maybe she's just…" He snorted. "Adjusting, to things like I am." Alex grumbled as he looked at the time and shook his head. It was definitely getting late, and Jet Lag was probably gonna set in in a few hours. "Better turn in." Alex muttered as he made to change his clothes only to stop. "Hm?"

It was faint but he could have sworn he heard something. Sounded like feet creaking on the steps. "Probably nothing." Alex thought as he went back to what he was doing before stopping. And headed outside his room. Hall was as black as he expected, then again it was almost 11 here in Tokyo. Though it looked like someone heading down the steps, trying not to be caught. "Miko?

The girl froze as she looked up the steps and stared at the teen, seeming to stare for a minute in the dark before trying to recognize who it was. "Alex." She finally said as she groaned. "Right, right, your staying across from me now." The young woman breathed as she rubbed her temples.

"Sneaking out I take it?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"It's what I do sometimes." Alex stated as he crossed his arms.

"_You_ sneak out?"

"Only when I have a place to be late at night." Alex stated as he walked down the steps to look at Miko and crossed his arms. "This have anything to do with your text earlier?"

"If it does?" Miko countered as she put her hands on her hips. "Gonna tell _your_ dad?"

"If I wanted to rat you out I'd tell _your_ mom." Alex countered as the two stared off. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want a black eye?" Miko stated as she narrowed her eyes. For a moment neither said anything as they stared off, figuratively a dragon and tiger staring the other down before they started their mythological feud. Question was which was the tiger in this scenario, and who was the dragon? Miko took a breath as she looked away and rubbed her temple. An action Alex actually copied unconsciously. "Look… I'm sorry. This is not how I want things to go."

"Yeah… me too."

"I'm just… not used to 'this' ok…" Miko just waved her arm as if gesturing to something in the room.

"Me neither." Alex grumbled. "Back up five minutes?"

"Better than nothing." Miko stated. "Yes." She said after a while. "I have somewhere to be tonight."

"Where?"

"Just a local hang out I frequent." Miko stated as she gestured to her bag. "I got a match set up tonight, so I gotta step out for a bit."

"What kinda match?"

"Gunpla, what else?" The young woman stated as she looked at Alex for a moment. "Hey… you said you had a Gunpla to right, Rupture?"

"That' right."

"You any good with it?"

"Pretty sure at dinner I said I could hold my own." Alex stated.

"Hey, I'm just making sure." Miko stated as see raised her hands in defense. "You wanna tag along? There's plenty of tough fighters where I'm going."

"Invited to sneak out and go Gunpla fighting with a girl, oh that's so romantic." Alex said sarcastically as Miko rolled her eyes. "But sure. I'm in." Alex stated as he turned. "I was planning on looking for a place to debut Rupture anyway." Walking back up to he steps Alex just glanced back as he looked at Miko. "This just lets me get a head start on tomorrow." He told her as he reached the top of the stairs and headed back to his room. A few minutes later he stepped out Rupture in a his bag as well as a jacket covering his form. He failed to notice that a figure was peeking from Miko's room.

Anya just smiled as she watched Alex disappear down the steps and started walking back to the room she shared with her husband. "Oh those two are going to get along just fine. Love for Gunpla can bring even bitter enemies together."


	3. Chapter 2: Time with your New Sister

**I decided to flesh this chapter out a little bit, add a few parts in -all of it centering around Miko's Gunpla and her battle, so if you've chosen to reread this chapter that's something to keep in mind.**

* * *

Depending on where you went in Tokyo, Japan at night; things turned out to be either really quiet or incredibly vibrant. The latter seemed to happening tonight. Looking around Alex caught sight of all the people that were still going about tonight, someone staggered out of a bar, another was entering one of those late night cafe places and others were hitting spots for a snack or something. "Wonder if there's gonna be drag races tonight." Miko looked at Alex confusion on her face. "What, I watched Tokyo Drift."

"Of course you did." Miko muttered as she looked back ahead, a sliver of a smile on her face as Alex put his hands behind his head.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Where else, we're heading to the Gundam Base." Miko stated as she looked at Alex. "It's open 24/7 you know."

"Yeah that's fair." Alex released a smirked. "Still I thought that you were taking me to some underground Gunpla fighting arena, not to a local joint." Miko returned the look with a smirk.

"Let's see how well you do at a local spot first, then we'll talk about the Underground." Alex blinked, surprise on his face as he stopped walking.

"I was just joking, there's actually an underground Gunpla arena?" Miko didn't answer instead just continued walking as Alex started chasing after her. "Hey, that's a serious question is there some kind of underground for Gunpla battles?"

Miko just kept to herself as Alex pouted. The two kept walking for a good few minutes before coming to their destination.

"Miko!" The girl looked up as she entered the store and found another looking at her, a smile on her as she walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Bout time you got here. What was the hold up?"

"Yeah sorry." Miko stated as she was pulled herself from the hug. "Got held up a bit Rai."

"I'll say, any later and you would have missed out." Rai stated as she put her hands in her hoodie as Alex looked at her. Curiously Rai had purple hair, and he couldn't tell if that was because of dye or just natural. Her eyes were amber colored, and her hoodie was turned up. She grinned though, looking at her friend as she saw her scratch her head. "What happened anyway, get caught by your mom finally?"

"Not exactly." Miko stated as she looked back to Alex as he waved halfheartedly. "He caught me when I was about to head over." Rai leaned at Alex before pulling her friend away and "discretely" began to whisper into her friend's ear.

"Who's this?"

"Mr. Richard's son." Miko stated as Rai stared for a minute before hammering a fist into her palm.

"Oh your step-brother, could have just said that." Miko shot an impassive look at Rai as the girl just looked at Alex. "You could have, I mean he is after all."

"To soon to start seeing him that way." Miko grumbled.

"Well you might wanna start less you wanna try seeing how well you can reenact Domestic Girlfriend." Miko palmed her friend on the head as she pushed her back.

"Don't even." Miko grumbled. "That's just gross."

"Is he single?" Rai just pushed her friend's hand away as she leaned in again. "If so I have this friend who's looking for a boyfr-." Miko grabbed both her friends cheeks as she started to pull. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Focus Rai." Miko stated as she turned to Alex, watching him with a loose smile on his face

"You must be really close." He muttered as he approached the duo as Rai started massaging her cheeks. "I'm Alex Leongard. Last name Leongard, first name Alex."

"Yamoshin Rai." Rai stated as she held out her hand and shook his free one. "Last name Yamoshin, first name Rai."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Rai stated as the trio walked further into the store. "So what brings you here to our little arena?"

"Oh I'm just here to let Rupture spread his wings a bit." Alex patted his bag and smiled. "Was gonna wait till tomorrow but~ might as well get a round in before Jetlag sets in."

"Smart." Rai states as she looks over to the rest of the people gathered around the store. "We needed one last person for our team match." Miko paused before she looked to Rai.

"What are you talking about, We already have enough people."

"We did." Rai countered as she scratched her head. "Taka-kun won't be able to make it tonight. His sister caught something and he has to help look after her."

"Oh." Miko muttered as she crossed her arms. "So we do need another person or it's a handicap match."

"Then it's a good thing you invited me after all." Alex stated as he looked to Miko, who shrugged.

"Seems like it."

You don't sound happy." Rai stated as she watched Miko make a so-so gesture.

"At the most I was expecting to fight against him, not with him."

"Guess your out of luck." Alex stated as he looked back to Rai. "So who we fighting?"

"Reddokurōbā." Alex blinked for a moment as he tried translating that in his head.

"Red Clover?"

"It's a type of clover found in Japan." Rai stated with a shrug. "I don't know why they picked that for their name but… meh." She stated. "Either way they're new but they're good, they've been making a name for themselves on the local boards, supposedly they're aiming for the Gunpla World Tournament."

"Good for them." Alex muttered as he rocked his head from side to side. "So where are they?"

"Already waiting for us at the arena." Rai stated as she waved at the woman at the front desk and lead the others to the back of the store. "Yo! We're here." The girl called out as she looked to see five others waiting for her.

"You came back!" Another girl cheered as she hugged Rai. "I thought you were gonna abandon me~"

"Hono-chan I'd never do that." Rai stated as she looked at the sobbing girl in her arms. "I was just waiting to see if Miko would come." Miko rolled her eyes as she looked at the girls and stepped forward.

"Of course I'd come, and I brought a sub in for Taka-kun." Miko stated as she gestured to Alex who was busy staring off into space.

'Ah the smell of Gunpla plastic and Plaskey particles, it permeates the air and fills everything with a sense of unending battle and unsung warriors.' Alex snorted. "Is what I would say if that made any sense." Alex snickered as he turned his attention to the girls, his attention immediately turning to the girl that was invading his personal space. "Uh high."

"Alex this is Honoka, she's a friend." Miko stated as she stared at the teens. Honoka had everyday black hair, but her eyes were green. "Honoka this is Alex, he's my new… step brother." Honoka just continued to stared at him, and he stared back, a bit of confusion and discomfort on his face as the girl leaned closer.

"Sup."

"Hello." Honoka replied as she grabbed one of Alex's hands and ran her own over it a few times. "Strong hands…"

"Excuse me?" Miko stepped between her weirded out stepbrother and her friend as she pushed them apart.

"Hono-chan, don't weird him out already, he just got here."

"To late." Alex took a step back as he shook his hand as if he was trying to shake something off. "So, we doing this?" Alex asked as he looked at Team Red Clover and watched them pull themselves from their seats.

"Yeah." Alex just released a sliver of a smile as he looked back at the girls.

"So how's this team match going to work? A straight on 4-on-4 or 1-on-1 elimination matches?"

"4-on-4." A boy on Team Red Clover stated as he looked up from his phone. "You up for it?"

"Depends, you think you can take me?" Alex countered as he started rotating his wrists, cracked his knuckles, and flexed his fingers. The boy just smiled, releasing a chuckle as he pulled out his GP Base.

"Dibs on this guy." He stated as he looked at his team. "You guys don't mind do you?"

"He's all yours Takashi." Miko sighed as she looked at Alex and shook her head. Hopefully he didn't just bite off more than he could chew.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

"Please set your GP Base"

"Beginning Plaskey Particle Dispersal"

"Field 3: Forest"

"Please set your Gunpla."

"Battle start!"

Everyone called out the name of their Gunpla as the sent them off. Alex decided to spare a glance at the surroundings. "Huh,the field simulates Autumn." He muttered as he let Rupture fly beside the rest of the team.

Miko just made a noise as she looked at the mobile unit that joined her and the others. "So that's Rupture." Rupture was a primary gray Gundam model, with red-yellow accents. The cosmetics made it look almost like it was burnt ash and smoldering embers. There were thrusters located on both the rear and backpack - two of 'em acting as flexible thrusters. Same time though, the way they were styled made it look like they had X-Transmitters on top of them. Rear thrusters had a tail between them, created from an Epyon's Heat Rod. Bracers rested on the forearms and one of them had a pair of Slash Blades that had been combined into a twin blade. "Does that thing have six eyes?"

Yes, yes it did.

Meanwhile Alex just looked at the Rosewing, making a noise as he took in it's details. "Looks like a modified Wing Zero Custom…" He noted quietly. Legs though were that of a Knight Gundam, and the feet ended in heels. The twin Wing binders looked custom, and their movements were flexible, like she built it over base for the Freedom from Gundam Seed. Looked like the Buster Rifle was actually attached to the base of the wings held between what he guessed were subarms, while a beam saber was located between the wings themselves. The shoulder emblem was that of a rose with wings behind it. "Ah so that's why she gave it the name Rosewing." Looked like Mirage Colloid was added into the development, only instead of making the suit turn invisible it made it look like rose petals were fluttering behind it. "Nice touch." He muttered as he took a breath and opened communications. "Yo, you ready for this?"

"Yeah." Miko stated as she took a breath, coming out of whatever thoughts she was having at the moment.

"Great!" Honoka asked as she and Rai came on screen. "So what's the plan?"

"That unit in the back…" Rai muttered as she stared at the mobile suit. "Isn't that an Arche Gundam Drei?"

"With an Arche's GN Buster Sword, and an Eyes GN Buster Rifle." Alex muttered. "The mobile suit was meant to be the instrument of Nena's revenge against Ali al-Saachez, but it was never built and saw active duty…" He remarked. "Guess we get to see what it's capable of."

"Wait…" Honoka looked to Alex froher part of the screen. "You know about this unit?"

"It was in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record graphic novel." The teen stated offhandedly. "Although personally, I found it while I was browsing the Wiki."

"Oh… gotta love the Wiki." Honoka stated. "Still that said, it's parameters are going to be low right?" Honoka asked as she stared at the Mobile Suit. "It shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Piloting skill can make up the difference." Rai muttered. "Dealing with that thing might be trouble."

"How do we deal with it?" Miko asked as Alex seemed to think.

"When I read the wiki page; it said that the unit was made to combat the Arche, and using it's Stealth Field it could disrupt communications, radar, GN beam composition and even usage of the GN Fangs. That way the Arche would be forced to fight with it's Buster Sword and line-of-sight." The teen seemed to think for a moment. "And given it has the Arche's Buster Sword, it could be safe to assume this version is the Drei after Nena would have killed Ali...hm. I wonder if I can borrow that concept for my fanfic… would that even fit into my story though?"

"Alex what the hell are you talking about?" Miko asked as Alex shook his head.

"Right, sorry, just ignore me."

"Anyway~" Rai cut in as they crossed an unofficial range limit and shots were fired. "Given what you said, GN weapons are going to be a no in this fight, and sensor range is going to be shot once we get close."

"Alex looks geared for Melee though." Honoka stated as Alex shrugged.

"I guess I can try it, thing is I have an appointment to keep though, with… Takashi was it? What unit's his?" Rai just frowned.

"He pilots the Epsilon, it's the modified Delta Kai. Are you sure you'll be able to -"

"Huh, it's pink." Alex shrugged as he looked at the unit. "It doesn't look bad in pink." He muttered as he looked back at the others. "I'll take care of him. If I wrap things up fast enough I'll deal help deal with the Arche Drei."

"Confidant aren't you?" Miko released a humored smile as she watched her step-brother give her a light smile. "Ae you sure you can beat Takashi?"

"I know I can beat him, but I'm just not sure how fast I can." Alex admitted as he took a breath. "So~ yeah." Alex stated as he started messing with his controls. "Can you ladies manage without me?"

"Of course." Honoka stated as she caught sight of beam rifle being pointed in her direction. "See you when your dates over."

"I don't date guys." Alex remarked as he and the girls moved, dodging the rifle fire as they started rushing forward. "That said… I hate being late to my appointments so~." He hit a button, thrusters on the Rupture's feet activating he sped forward. "I better pop in now."

"He's fast." Takashi locked on as he started firing on the mobile suit only to miss. Several shots from an arm mounted Beam Gatling hit air as the Rupture closed the distance and he was given an up close look at the units eye cameras. "What the-" A reenactment of Char's infamous kick from the six-eyed Gundam sent his unit downward.

"Takashi!" The other three units turned as they took aim at the mobile suit and fired, only for the unit to move, flying downward as it disappeared into the treeline.

"Where'd he-"

"He's not showing up on radar?"

"Worry about him later!" Miko locked on to the Arche Drei as she pointed her twin buster rifle forward and fired. A single large wave of bam energy flying forward as her target dodged, zipping into the air before grabbing a GN Buster Rifle as Miko made a tsking noise. She dodged as she and her friends rushed in, picking their partners and started their own battles.

Ground

"Damn, that mobile suit of his isn't just fast it hits hard…" Takashi muttered as he noticed some damage on his mobile Suit. "What the…" A crack, there was a crack on his mobile Suit's torso. Just how hard did he kick him? The Rupture stepped out of the woods a bit away from him, overriding his thoughts as he looked at it. "No regular mobile suit can kick something so hard it cracks Gunpla Plastic." He said over the radio.

"It does if you have a pile bunker on your heel." Ah that'll explain it; Takashi thought as he made a noise.

"Yeah I guess it does." Takashi thought as he drew his Beam Saber and ignited it. "Still… I hope there's more than that kick you pulled off." Though he couldn't see it, Alex smiled lightly.

"Guess you'll have to find out."

"I guess so." The connection cut, the two units just stared at one another. Takashi made the first move. He charged bringing the beam saber down as he struck. He missed, Epsilon's blade touching dirt as his eyes widened. "What the." He looked to the side only to find the mobile sit standing their. "Was my aim off?" The Epsilon rose, swinging again as the Rupture started to move, dodging swing after swing as it appeared to be taking steps back. 'What the hell, why can't I hit him?'

'Ah damn it the settings are on Default.' Alex grumbled as he lightly tapped the hardlight controls, refamiliarizing himself with the settings. "I knew I should have reset the controls for left handed usage." The teen muttered as he shook his head, barely paying attention to the fact that his Gundam was still dodging the sword swings against it. "I swear I just gave myself a handicap…"

"Ok dodge this!" The Epsilon lunged as he thrust his sword forward.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped this time around." The Rupture's eyes seemed to flash as it' arm moved the twinblade rising as it deflected the swing and knocked the Epsilon off balance. It stepped in, raising a leg as it kicked the Epsilon back thanks to the force added by it's Heel Bunker.

The Epsilon was forced back as he lowered his foot and moved. It swung it's twinblade, and the two clashed. Once twice three times before the unit jumped, using it's thrusters to get some needed air before coming down with another swing. Takashi and the Epsilon dodged, getting some distance before firing it's Beam Gatling with it's off hand. With some help from it's various thrusters, the Rupture dodged, moving to the side and around the forest floor as it circled the Epsilon.

"Even with those thrusters it shouldn't be this damn fast!" The Epsilon continued firing as the Rupture charged jumping left and right as it closed the distance before seeming to disappear. "It's not just fast either; that reaction time -" A hand landed on the Beam Gatling as it pulled it back, followed by what a second latching on to the shoulder as Takashi grunted. "He's after either the arm or the gatling…" He activated his Proto Funnels and launched them. Twisting them in the air as targeted the Rupture behind it. They fired and hit air, the Rupture already on the move again as it backed off. By the time the Epsilon turned it was already charging again, closing the distance as it dodged fire from the Funnels. The gatling joined shortly afterwards as the unit sped up, stepping into point blank of the gatling before seeming to vanish again.

Swinging around the Rupture turned and pointed, one of it's bracers firing a hidden Piercer Lock that grabbed onto the Epsilon's leg. He pulled it off balance before firing the second at it's Beam Gatling and brought it towards him. Pilfered weapon in hand the Rupture fired on the downed Mobile suit,stopping only when the funnels returned to fire at him. The Epsilon sacrificed the Gatling, blasting part of it as it caught fire and was subsequently thrown aside before it blew Rocket Anchors returned launching themselves at the Funnels as they dodged, dancing in the air and returned fire. Only when the Rupture disappeared into the woods did it all stop and the Epsilon return to its feet.

"Damn… how the hell…" Takashi didn't finish that sentence as he looked around. Trying to see a shadow of where the Rupture had gone. "Nothing, it's not even on Radar… how... " He muttered as he bit his lips. "Don't focus on that now… just try to stay in this." He told himself. The familiar sound of thrusters caught his attention as he turned his funnels firing into the forest as he saw something flying in his direction. "The twin blade?" He batted it away with his Beam saber, and refocused his attention on the charging Rupture Suit. "No you don't!" The funnels fired as he kept his distance, trying to avoid the Gunpla as it continued dodging weapon fire. Takashi grunted as he dodged it's first strike letting it slide past him as he made to grab it.

The moment he did, he lost an arm. Seconds later, his suit was covered in lacerations, a leg was crippld, and a funnel was destroyed, and lastly his main camera was blinded as his world went dark.

"Sorry about that." Alex muttered as he stretched his fingers and looked at his work, Rupture's Heat Rod/Tail glowing angrily as it moved in the air. He deactivated it, letting it fall limp and looked at his work. "But with you out the way, that leaves 3-to-4, our advantage." He stretched slightly, and sighed before looking back to the others fight. "Well I know I said I'd back the others up after I was done, but let's see how well they do first. Girls might not even need my help." He told himself as he crossed his arms and watched the show.

Air

A blip disappeared as Lao bit his lips. Still returning to the task at hand he dodged, bringing his GN Buster Sword up as he tried bisecting the Rosewing in half. All he got for his trouble was hitting air as the Rosewing dropped out the sky and turned, one of it's Buster Rifles aimed at him as it fired. He countered his own GN Buster Rifle firing as the two collided, a shockwave ripping through the area as the collision forced the two blasts to erupt, spraying the area in shards of beam energy. Lao grunted as he opened communications with the rest of his team. "Guys we just lost Takashi."

"Damn it." Roshi muttered as he put some distance between his Aegis and Rai's Nu Gundam. "Did he take that other guy out at least?"

"Don't know, he wasn't on radar when this started." Shirohoshi muttered as she had her Exia dodge Honoka's Burning Gundam. "For all we know he could be hiding."

"That's no fun." Roshi muttered as he started dodging Funnels.

"Keep an eye out will you." Lao muttered as he chased after the Rosewing. Both readied their weapons before colliding. Out of nowhere the Rosewing deactivated it's Beam Saber and dodged, letting Arche Drei lose balance before stabbing punching awhole in it's torso. Lao pulled back as he put some distance between the Arche Drei and the Rosewing. Fangs erupted from their ports as the Rosewing started to charge it's Twin Buster Rifle. She cut the power, going on the defensive as she started flying around, as the Fangs started flying around her as they fired.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Miko repeated the curse as she dodged, the twin Fangs flying around as she started charging her Twin Buster Rifle. "I hate Funnels, I hate Bits, I hate Fangs! I freaking hate them!" The Fangs positioned themselves around the GN Buster Rifle as they started as Miko groaned. The Rosewing dived, dropping out the sky faster than the three weapons were able to fire as she started putting some distance between herself and Arche Drei. She started recharging her Twin Buster Rifle splitting it in two as she locked on to the unit and narrowed her eyes. and a second target. The first rifle fired, causing the Fangs to harmlessly scatter as the Arche Drei dodged. The second rifle was fired as the first started to recharge, this one chasing after the Gunpla as it started to dodge.

She repeated the pattern, stopping only when she was forced to dodge the Fangs that were suddenly on her, trying to ram her. She dodged the first, the second ramming into her arm and forced her to drop one of her weapons. The next time aimed at one of her joints before she dodged. Twisting he aimed at it with her remaining Buster Rifle only to have it knocked off target. She moved, trying to get some needed distance as she started dodging the Fangs. In the meanwhile Lao started charging his Buster Rifle as he took aim, locking onto the Rosewing and fired. Sensors picked up a warning as he turned, dodging on instinct as his own shot went wide and cut through the air.

"What the?" Lao looked though the treeline as he traced where the previous shot had been, seeing a whole going through the artificial landscape and another Mobile Suit just hanging back. "That's the one that took out Takashi." He grunted as he took aim at the mobile suit and started charging a shot. The mobi;e suit seemed to lower the fallen Buster rifle and point in the distance. On impulse Lao turned dodging another shot from the Rosewing as he muttered something and called back his Fangs.

Over coms the Miko just took a breath as she saw the Rupture start to rise. "Here I thought you weren't coming."

"I figured I watch how this turned out." The teen admitted he gestured to the Buster Rifle in his unit's hand. "That said… you need a hand?"

"I can take him." Miko stated with a small pout.

"Then I'll sit this one out." Alex stated as Lao moved his unit's head.

"You sure you don't want to jump in?" He asked as the Rupture just looked at him. "I don't mind taking you both on." The Rupture's pilot chuckled before physically responding. 'Did… did he just make his Gundam shrug?'

Yes he did.

"I don't plan on ruining her date tonight, but if it gets out of hand~ I'll gladly but in." Alex admitted. "Especially since I have to head home with this one."

"Oh I feel so~ loved right now." Miko stated as she rolled her eyes. "But thanks for looking out for me."

"No worries, in the meanwhile have fun."

"I intend to." Miko stated as she pointed her remaining Buster Rifle at the Arche Drei. "Now that that's settled, let's continue."

"As you wish." Lao charged, dodging a buster shot as he closed in. Miko countered with her beam saber in her off hand, blocking the massive buster sword before deflecting it to the side. He countered by launching his Fangs again, as she prepared for another swing and backed off. Se dodged the first, drifting to the side as the second grazed her shoulder armor. He took aim with his Buster Rifle and fired, missing when she dropped out the sky and dived. Lao dragged the beam, letting it, chase after her as she opened her wings up.

"Looks like she did get the wing idea from Freedom." Alex muttered as he watched her feathers spread out in a manner that allowed HiMAT. The petals from her wings started to become more common as she started dodged, sidestepping Fang and Buster Rifle as they tried hitting her.

She turned in the air, clavicle machine cannons opening up as she focused on one of the Fangs. A barrage of bullets, blew the thing to bits as she turned focussing on the second one. She dogged the moment she started trailing after it, a buster shot firing behind her as she watched the paint on her leg start to peel. "Damn it I just repainted that." Miko muttered as she turned her attention to the Arche Drei and flew back. The top part of her wings flipping forward as they fired a pair of hidden beam cannons.

"What the?" Lao grunted as he dodged, only to find a barrage of shells fired from the machine turrets. Crashing into him. "So those wings are based off the Freedom." He muttered as he glanced at his Buster Rifle and made a noise. "The charge will take to long against this rate of fire." He charged, using his Buster Sword as a shield before swinging. Miko blocked with her Beam Sword. She pushed, he pushed back, the weight of his weapon forcing her to move as she lost a part of her shoulder armor. Miko just circled around firing from her machine cannons as she started getting some distance. She stopped when she swung her blade, a trail of beam colliding with steel as it punched through the Arche Drei's forearm. Lao countered by aiming his GN Buster Rifle at near point-blank and fired, missing as the Rosewing slammed her own rifle onto it and made its shot dig into the ground. He released his Rifle, sacrificing it as he grabbed onto the Rosewing's arm and squeezed, plastic bending as he held on tight.

"What is he - the Fang!" From behind the Fang fired as Miko bit her lips watching her unit get hit, Warning Signals popping up as it was fired upon. She swung her sword arm, bringing it down as the Buster Sword blocked. She deactivated her sword as she twisted jabbing it forward and into the Unit's head before igniting it again. Main camera gone she started dragging it down as the Arche Drei started to fly back and bring it's buster sword across. "To close!" A sudden burst of beam energy dissolved the oversized blade as she suddenly glanced at her camera, the sight of Rupture aiming her second Rifle as she smiled. Without hesitating though she turned her attention back towards the Arche Drei as she closed the gap again, bringing her beam saber down as she finished cutting it in two. The Fang that had been firing upon her suddenly stopped firing as it fell, Rosewing's back started to smoke. The two halves of the Arche Drei fell, plummeting to the ground as she took a needed breath. "Got him."

"Nice work." Alex stated over comms as he floated closer.

Yeah…." She smiled. "I told you I could take him."

"You did." Alex admitted as he passed her the second Buster Rifle and the Rosewing connected it to it's first.

"Thanks for that shot though."

"Don't mention it." Alex said over comms as he looked to the two others. They had just enough time to see Honoka's Burning Gundam get stabbed by the Exia and deactivated. "Well, 2-on-3 now huh."

"Looks like it." Miko stated as she took in the sight of the Exia flying over to support the Aegis. "Come on, we have to support Rai."

"Done and done." Alex stated as the two gave chase. "Hey, Rai single?"

"You're not dating one of my friends."

* * *

**Alright, this feels a little better to me. Personally looking back on what I posted earlier, I feels like I got lazy and wanted to focus entirely on Alex and the Rupture and leave it at that. So instead of Alex pulling a save ad taking out Miko's opponent for her, I switched it so that he's pulling a small assist instead. The ending of this chapter stays the same though, so if you're new and wondering how this chapter originally ended, you aren't missing much. Those that are rereading this chapter though, I hope you enjoy the change. **


	4. Chapter 3: Respite After the 1st Battle

"Wa~ I died!" Honoka rested her head on the arena table as it powered down. Rai comforting her as she patted her back as Miko just gave her friends a thumbs up. "I was the first one to die, that's not fair!" She paused as she looked up starting to think back. "Wait I was the only one to die! That's even worse!"

"There there, Hono-chan, it's alright." Rai stated. "You'll do better next time." She looked to Miko and Alex for support. Miko just nodded her head as Alex raised his hands in defense; translation 'leave me out of this'. "Oh you're great help." The girl muttered as Alex gave her a thumbs up while Miko went to help comfort her friend.

"You did really well Hono-chan." Miko stated. "You just had a bad match up."

"Yeah but… I thought I could beat him~" Honoka whined. Suddenly a look of determination crossed her face as she stood upright. "I have to train more."

"Hey don't go working your fingers on the controls till they're ready to fall off." Miko stated as Alex walked up to the trio.

"She trains that hard?"

"Five hundred matches." Rai stated as she sighed. "When she trains for Gunpla she does a total of five hundred matches a few days before."

"… is that healthy?" Alex just got a shrug as he looked at Rupture and smiled. "I'm pretty sure if you keep that up you're fingers will get fat."

"They will not!" Alex just smiled at the look Honoka gave him, and started towards team Red Clover.

"Anyway, thank's for the match."

"Don't mention it." Lao stated as he shook Alex's extended hand and looked over to Miko. "I'll have to get a rematch one day Miko-san." Miko just looked at him, nodding her head as she smiled.

"Next time ill beat you without any back up."

"Well see." Shirohoshi put her hands behind her head as she smiled. "We have to redeem ourselves, so you'd better watch out."

"We will." Rai stated as she looked at the girl.

"Ah, everyone's bonding~" Roshi stated as he picked up the remains of his Gunpla. "Well, while where here, and most of our units are either broken or banged up, who's up for new parts?"

"Losing team treats?" Rai joked as Shirohoshi giggled.

"Don't get your hopes up." She told them as looked at her Exia and ran her fingers over the remains. "You're buying your own parts."

"Yeah figured you say that." Rai stated as she looked to Miko and Honoka, well I can spare some minutes, you girls?"

"My parents will notice that my Burning Gudam has a hole in it otherwise so~" Honoka began as Miko nodded her head in agreement.

"Well that's two, Alex?"

"I'm good." He muttered as he held up Rupture. "Rupture didn't take any damage so I dont need parts yet." The two teams blinked in surprise, well save for Takashi who seemed to be grumbling something incoherent.

"Eh?"

"You didn't take any damage!?" Alex just raised a free hand to scratch his head.

"Yeah well…" The teen muttered as put Rupture in his bag. "I'm heading to the cafe, you guys can come find me when you're done." Alex stated as he started walking off. "Oh; on that you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Ditto." He looked at the others as he just nodded his head and left the room.

"He always like that?" Lao muttered as he looked to the girls as they shrugged.

"Wouldn't know, he just came into town today." Miko stated as she crossed her arms. "Well… I guess it's alright, he's not being a dick after all."

"Yeah I guess that's important." Takashi muttered as he sighed. "I just wish I managed to land something against him." He shook his head. "Seriously, he dodged everything I threw at him."

"I'm curious on why he doesn't pop up on radar."

_Gundam Cafe_

The second floor of the Gundam Base housed the Cafe. That's where Alex decided to disappear to at the moment. Taking a seat he stared at his EFSF Hamburger and took a bite. Teriyaki egg version, personally loved this kind. "Been a while since I had a real one though." He said with a smile before taking another bite. Ones he tried recreating back in the States never tasted as well as he would have liked, still he was getting closer to getting the taste right every time he made one. "I needed the real thing though." He muttered as he took another bite before stopping as he got a notice on his phone. Pulling it out his pocket the teen just read over the notice before making a noise.

"Hey, you still up?"

"Surpringly enough." He waited for a response, staring at his phone before returning to his burger. "Give it a minute, I'm sure they'll get to me." He was ready to take another bite as his phone went off. "What I tell ya." He muttered as he looked at his phone again.

"You near a tv?"

Technically yes, the cafe had a giant monitor set up to show what was going on in the world.

"Dude you need to see this."

"What is it?" Alex muttered as he looked at the tv and started eating. "What could be so important that I need to watch tv at this hour?"

"Several promising Gunpla Teams have unexpectedly withdrawn from the candidate brackets for the upcoming Gunpla World Tournament. Claims indicate that the reason for their withdrawal are linked to the dark organization known as the GM Mafia, who have been responsible for attacking Gunpla fighters all over the world. These attacks come just a week after Team Meister captain, Meito, withdrew from their position and retired from Gunpla Battles. People are beginning to think that the Meito's unexpected retirement was actually a cover up to hide the fact that they were attacked by the GM Mafia themselves."

The message carried on though Alex tuned most of it out. He heard what he needed to hear. Seven more teams have withdrawn from the Gunpla Circuits. How many did that make now? Alex just took a bite of his food and made a noise. It had been steady over the years to be honest, Gunpla fighters unexpectedly dropping out of tournaments. Supposedly this GM Mafia was responsible. Alex made a noise. "Underworld-type fighters" as the news called them, guessed they were like hitmen. Did a job, got paid for it.

Alex had never ran into them personally, but then again that was probably for the best. Gunpla orientated or not, he was not interested in dealing with the mafia.

That said he typed a response across his phone as he took a breath. "Crazy stuff."

"Yeah. I'd be careful since your in Japan right now."

"Why?"

"I looked it up on the web a few hours ago. Apparently the head of the Gunpla Mafia was situated in Tokyo around 9 years ago."

"Was it now?"

"Yeah, their leader was caught here, there was something about him being the brother of the former Chairman of the PPSE."

"Huh, I didn't know that." Alex muttered as he typed something up. "Still thanks for the heads up, I'll be careful." With that he returned to his burger, eating in silence as he saw someone sit next to him.

"Hey." Miko stated as she stole one of his fries.

"Sup. You patch up Rosewing already?"

"Mostly." Miko stated as she took another fry. "I need to finish it later, but also grabbed a Rozen Zulu while I was at it."

"Something you need from the Zulu?"

"Psycho Jammers." Miko stated. "I hate things like Fangs, the Jammers can stop them from being used against me."

"Ah~" Was all Alex said as he continued eating. I figured you would have grabbed the back bingers for cosmetics."

"That too." Miko stated as she took another fry. "I think it brings the look together."

"We've all got our taste in aesthetics." Alex stated as he stared eating his fries.

"Hey…" Miko began. "Thanks."

"For what?

"Without a fourth member we would have been a disadvantage tonight." Miko said simply. "So, thanks for helping out last minute."

"Don't mention it." Alex stated as he took a fry. "I was just happy to let Rupture get some time out."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Miko stated as she fell silent. "By the way, how does it do that anyway? Not pop on radar I mean."

"Hyper Jammers." Alex stated." Alex stated as he pulled Rupture out again. "I took em from an Deathscythe EW."

"Where are they?" Alex tapped the X-transmitters like binders on top of the thrusters. "You added them to the X-Transmitters?"

"Not really, these are just protective cases to make sure the jammers don't get spotted and fired upon in a fight." Alex stated as he carefully opened the case up and showed Miko what was inside. He was right, there wasn't a hint of the parts needed to make them work as X-Transmitters. They were just a bit of extra armor.

"Sneaky." Alex just snapped the case back together and put Rupture back in his bag.

"While we're talking about Gunpla though, that rose petal effect your unit has; how'd you do that?"

"Three months of trial and error." Miko admitted with a sigh. "You heard of the Build Burning Gundam right."

"Yeah I've seen in on a few old vids, it spurts flames somehow." Miko chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… anyway that's actually what inspired me to try creating the petal effect. Personally, I couldn't get it right; building a whole system from scratch is beyond me, but eventually I got cheap and found I could change how Mirage Colloid particles look as exhaust." Alex made a noise as he watched Miko take another fry.

"Can the Rosewing still turn invisible?" Miko shook her head.

"Think of it like exhaust from GN Particles, just it's styled to look a certain way." Miko stated. "Besides I don't want Rosewing to turn invisible; doesn't suit me." She took another fry. "I like people seeing me when I shoot them down."

"I like blitzing everything that gets in my way." The two shared a light smile as Alex finished his last fry. "Anyway I don't know about you, I think we should head back now. It's already late and I gotta adjust to incoming jetlag." The teen admitted as Miko just sighed.

"I guess you have a point."

"Will your friends be safe getting home on their own?"

"Yeah, Honoka lives in the same direction as Rai, so they'll be together." Miko made a noise. "And anyone who plans on attacking Honoka is going to regret it." Alex just thought back to the broadcast earlier.

"You sure?"

"They'll be fine." She paused. "I trust them." Alex just stared at Miko for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Alright, leads head back then." He paused. "Home I mean, not to see your friends off."

"Sure, it'll get you out of having Honoka wanting to look at your hands again."

"Yeah~ why exactly did she do that in the first place?"

"That's a weird story. I don't want to talk about it." Miko stated as she pressed a finger in her ear and started walking off. "Well lets go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short, there's not much I can say on that.**

** I started this a month ago and couldn't really figure out how I wanted it to go so I just decided to end it here. Besides looking at it, I feel wrapping things up with them heading back home together might be for the best so the next one can focus on "tomorrow"; their first official day as a family. Feel free to stay tuned to see how the ups and downs of settling into a new routine will turn out.**

**Also just a reminder for those who haven't reread the previous chapter, there's some edits on it, I extended Miko's fight and gave a description of the Rosewing. Feel free to look back at it to get an idea of it's appearance. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Bit of Late Night Writing

He hated jetlag.

Only thing he hated more than jetlag though was when his brain was too wired to sleep. Exhausted out our mind, but just couldn't it off at the moment. Making a noise Alex found himself turning over in bed, his attention shifting to the ceiling and then to Rupture as he took a breath. "Still early isn't it?" He asked, not expecting a response. Getting back into the house had been surprisingly easy. Miko new her , they got home a few hours ago, said their good-nights and turned in, well Alex tried to anyway. No matter how much he tried, sleep wasn't coming to him. "Damn it, I hate nights like this." Alex muttered as he sat up and walked over to his window before staring out at it. Moon was still up. "Well least I get great moonlight from here." Alex thought as he crossed his arms over the railing and stared outward."Still got a few hours before the sun comes up." He muttered before looking back to his laptop and made an unreadable expression. "Might as well." He muttered before heading over to his laptop and turned it on. Soon as he logged in he opened a file, seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.

_~Text~_

_He couldn't sleep._

_Fayt just made a noise as he stared skyward, his attention focused on the roof of the ceiling that he'd been given. It was… plain. Course it was plain, this room wasn't decorated or anything, it was just a room meant for two, with a sink to wash your face and nothing more. Didn't even have a window._

_Still that didn't bother him._

_It didn't even bother him that the bed felt stiff._

_No, his mind was still wandering to a few days ago. The battle, his mother's ship, his father's mobile suit. He lost them both in just a few short hours, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it._

_"No, I could have done something." Fayt muttered as he looked to the side of his bed, his attention shifting to hexagonal tablet that was resting at it's edge. Without a word he picked it up. Shuffling through several files on it as he bit his lips. "If only you were here…" He muttered as he clenched a fist. Raising a hand he punched the nearest wall, only to withdraw his hand as he suddenly grabbed his sore hand. "Yeah yeah, that was stupid…" Fayt muttered as he got to his feet and rubbed his hand. Putting hit tablet in his pocket he left the room and started walking off._

_The Scabbard, that was what Rosa called the ship when she showed him to his living quarters. It was a refitted Mobile Suit Carrier, modified to act as a ship complete with hanger, control room, rest area and of course washroom. It's size was large enough for three Mobile Suits, and the systems could be manually controlled by a crew of four. From what he understood, it was probably for stand-alone operations; so no support, no backup._

_Fayt just dragged himself through the halls, not really sure where he was going or why he was going in that general direction. Wasn't sure where he wanted to be in the first place. Far as he was concerned he was just doing a lap around the hip, trying to clear his head before trying to turn in again._

_"Oh hey." Hearing a voice Fayt snapped out of his thoughts as he looked ahead, his attention focusing on Rosa as she sat on the hallway floor, her attention turned away from the window to address him. She seemed surprised to see him for a moment, though that look quickly disappeared as it was replaced with exhausted strength._

_"Hey." Fayt muttered as he scratched his head and looked at the other person before walking forward. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing." Rosa admitted as she turned towards the stars outside. "You should be getting some more rest. You look tired."_

_"I could say the same about you." Fayt got a small smile and a nod._

_"Yeah I guess you're right." Sitting next to the young woman Fayt just turned his attention to the outside world. "I couldn't sleep."_

_"Me too." The two fell silent as they watched the sky for a moment._

_"Its peaceful isn't it?" Rosa asked as Fayt nodded his head. "It's just a shame… that it really isn't." She muttered. "This silence hides another bloody war, possibly the last one we'll ever have in the history of mankind."_

_"In its own wa I hope your right." Fayt admitted as he leaned back. "I just hope we win in the end." He muttered as Rosa nodded her head. "We're going to put an end to this war."_

_"That's our mission." Rosa muttered as she took a breath. "No matter the cost."_

_"No matter the cost." Fayt repeated as Rosa sighed. "Do you think there are others still out here?" Rosa turned to Fayt. "Other Meisters?" She actually paused at that. Not sure how to answer she just stared back outside._

_Meister; that word meant something to both of them._

_Meisters, the term originated from another place and another time. They were individuals chosen by a group called Celestial Being to pilot highly advanced Mobile Suits units. While Rosa and Fayt weren't tied to Celestial Being, their forebears created the Meister Program with similar intent; offering highly classified military training, not to mention one of the most advanced mobile suits their age could ever come up with._

_"I hope so." Rosa stated as she pulled herself into her knees. "If not, it's just us."_

_"What do you mean?" Fayt asked as he looked to Rosa. "How many Meisters are on this ship?_

_"Just us." Rosa repeated after a while as Fayt took a moment to let the words sink in._

_"Just… just us two?" Fayt whispered as Rosa stayed silent._

_"I checked the database." She began. "Out of everyone that made it onto the Scabbard, only you and I are registered as Meisters candidates."_

_"That can't be right." Fayt muttered with a frown. "The Sanc Kingdom housed at least 20 trained candidates, are you saying we're the only two that made it here?" Rosa didn't say anything, just resting her head on her knees before nodding._

_"Most of them died during the attack." She stated weakly. "I heard the radio chatter; most of them joined in the fighting to bolster our numbers and give the rest time to get away." She admitted. "We're the only two on this ship, but I saw three trying to get away before us so…" She didn't finish that sentence. As much as she wanted to she didn't want to give him any form of false hope. _

_"There's still a chance we're not alone." Fayt muttered as he clenched his fists. "There's more, we can find them."_

_"No." Rosa muttered as she turned to Fayt. "We're not going to look for them."_

_"And why the hell not?" He bit. "Those are our people out there and -"_

_"I know." Rosa stated firmly, the first time he'd ever heard her talk that way. "But we don't nearly have the supplies we need to do that, and this ship isn't just a mobile suit carrier; it's a lifeboat." She paused as she stared at Fayt, her expression softened as she took a breath. "We may be the only two Meisters on board, but we have to keep everyone else on board alive until we find a safe place for them." Fayt just frowned, grunting before he took a much needed breath to calm down._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"The Nexus." Rosa stated as she reached over and put a hand on Fayt' s shoulder. "That's where all of us are going. If there are still other Scabbard ships still out there, that's where they're heading; and that's where we'll regroup." She told him as he grunted getting to his feet as he let her hand slide down his arm, stopping only when she grabbed his hand. "Fayt…"_

_"How… how many people are on the ship?"_

_"15, not including you and me."_

_"That so." Fayt muttered as he pulled his hand away and started walking. Stopping only when he looked outside and made a tsking noise. He didn't do anything for a minute balling his fists before looking back at Rosa. "I'm gonna try getting some rest now." He muttered as Rosa nodded. "No idea how long this calm will last."_

_"Good idea I'll-"Rosa stopped as the Scabbard's alarm went off. Forcing the ship to flash a bright red color as she snapped her head up._

_"What the -"_

_"It's the Eldora Army." Both teens got to their feet as Rosa pulled out her tablet and brought up a screen. "They've found us." Fayt stared at the screen for a moment as he bit his lips, watching as hundreds of blips were popping up on the screen and marching towards their location. "With this many even the Optical Camouflage would be useless."_

_"So we cut a path through them." Fayt declared as Rosa nodded her head as she looked at him. _

_"We don't have much of a choice do we."_

_~End Text~_

"Alex~ Alex it's morning." Hearing his father's voice Alex looked up from his laptop as he turned towards the door. A minute later though he looked back to his window, seeing that it was indeed morning. He turned to his computer looking at the time before sighing to himself.

"Better save this, and come back to it later." Alex muttered as he did just that, closing his laptop and started gathering some clothes for the day. "Time to start the day." Alex muttered as he started walking down the hall and stopped. "I have no idea where the restroom is."

"Well, you're heading in the right direction." Jumping slightly Alex turned to find Anya standing behind him, a gentle smile on her face as she looked down at him. "Morning Alex, did you sleep well?"

"Not really." Alex admitted as Anya gave him a curious look.

"Really, I thought jetlag would have put you straight to sleep."

"You're not the only one." Alex muttered as he adjusted the clothes in his arm as he yawned. "Give it a bit, I'll probably take a nap later."

"I see." Anya stated. "Anyway I should get started on breakfast."

"You're not leaving it to my dad?" Anya giggled slightly.

"It's my turn to cook." Alex raised an eyebrow.

'They take turns?' Alex thought for a moment. 'Usually dad just cooks when I'm here.' He admitted to himself before shaking his head. " Well I guess I should get washed up." He pointed in the direction that was behind him as Anya looked down the hall. "You said the bathroom's this way, right?"

"First floor, straight down the hall and towards the back."

"Thanks." Alex stated as he turned on his heels and started walking. He followed her instructions to the letter as Anya started working in the kitchen.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Anya muttered as she cracked an egg before starting to fry it. "Oh dear - Alex! Alex wait don't open that door just yet!" She began as she made her way down the hall only to find Alex standing before and open door. Frozen at he stared at something on the other side. "Uh oh."

"Miko - Oh shi-"

* * *

**And so it begins. The life and times of Alex and his new family. What better way than to start off with that typical walking in on another changing in the bathroom. Some find it hilarious, some find it overused, others don't give a damn. No matter which of these you are, just know that it happened here, and I don't intend on making it a habit, ****especially**** because they're siblings now. **

**Speaking of siblings; two chapters ago, Rai made a comment on "Domestic Girlfriend", for those that don't know what that is its this anime where the main character who's in love with his teacher, and in an attempt to move on he ends up going to a mixer, meets a girl and sleeps with her... ****only to find out later that she's the younger sister of his teacher, and both are now his stepsisters. It's supposed to revolve around the conflicting feelings brought about by love and controversial and conflicting nature of romantic relationships between step-siblings and also between a teacher and a student.**

**Rai's comment on it was basically saying/joking that Miko needed to started seeing Alex as her new brother before things took a complicated turn towards potential love interest. I'll leave it up to you if you want me to try making that a sort of subplot for later. Not gonna lie it'll be complicated for me to pull off, but it might be interesting. Otherwise if you want, I can just leave it out, focus his romantic life on other girls he's bound to meet.**

**Alex: "You better not turn my life into a freaking anime."**

**Zeroraid: "No promises."**

**Now disregarding all that, here's a little something I do need to talk to you about; Gunpla. Depending on how this goes, I wouldn't mind getting some help on Gunpla battles, particularly custom mobile suits. If your interested in me trying to help I wouldn't mind introducing some of your own ideas for custom units into the story, I'd just need a description, armaments and a pilot (if you want them to appear in Alex's fanfic I'll need a second pilot to introduce for that world) to fill the roster. If you aren't interested its no problem, just know the offer is out there. If you are interested I'll let you know more later in the next note section or so.**

**Little side note; in the original variation I was going to post, Alex had made Battle Century Orphans with the help of his friends. The idea as going that it had began as a passing thought for a ****Saturday**** night tabletop campaign, that evolved into getting the brilliant idea of using the Gunpla battlefields to make an RPG universe. It was going to start small, with little youtube videos posted on the web of their adventures, but eventually it got so popular it grew to be its fan "series" that anyone with gunpla across the world could join in on, everyone having little campaigns in the world of Battle Century Orphans.**

**Anyway this is Zeroraid signing off. Catch you later, Meisters**


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting the Mall

Anya just smiled as she looked at the two teens sitting across from her, one rubbing his cheek while the other was blushing an adorable shade of pink. "Now." She began. She looked to Alex. "Is there something you want to say Alex?"

"She punched me in the face." Alex muttered.

"You walked in on me while I was changing."

"You punched me in the face!"

"You walked in on me while I was changing!" Miko shouted back as the two teens glared at each other. "Who even does that!?"

"It was an accident!"

"You were staring!"

"I was not!"

"_Detarame!_"

"Miko, language." Anya stated as she drank a bit of tea as Richard came downstairs fixing his tie, and staring at his family.

… what I miss?"

"Alex walked in on Miko in the shower." Anya stated calmly as Richard looked at her and then their children.

"Did she put the sign on the door?"

"Yes! And he still walked in!"

"I didn't see a damn sign!" Alex countered as his father sat across from him and next to Anya. Almost on command Amya leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared at the younger youths across from them. "Seriously what sign?"

"We ended up getting a little sign to let everyone know when the bathroom is occupied." Richard stated as Miko glared at her Alex. "I should… have warned you about that before you came in yesterday."

"Yeah, maybe ya should." Alex muttered as he continued rubbing his cheek. 'Give Miko one thing; got a hell of a right hook.'

"See it was just an accident." Anya stated as she looked at the two. "Now both of you, apologize."

"I feel like I'm in a damn anime right now." Alex muttered as he looked at Miko. "I'm… sorry for walking in on you." He grumbled as Miko just turned elsewhere and crossed her arms.

"I'm not apologizing." Miko stated as Alex's eye twitched.

"Miko~"

"I'm not going to apologize for punching the boy that walked in on me while I was getting undressed." She stated with a sense of finality as she looked back to Alex and glared.

"Miko…"

"Miko." Anya narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the teen as they both seemed to pale. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry!" Miko shot out as Anya went back to smiling and the two teens relaxed.

"There we go, everything is forgiven now, right Alex?"

"Yep." Alex gulped as Anya clapped her hands together and he shot Miko a look. _'The heck was that!?'_

_'Don't ask.'_

'Now then, since we're all here, let's eat! Breakfast is getting cold." Both teens just nodded in agreement before looking at the spread,and started eating.

"Alex." Richard began as he looked at his son. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Not really." Was Alex's immediate response as he continued eating. He took care of what he needed last night thanks to Miko, so he didn't really "need" to go looking for a Gunpla battle today. Still given his luck he'd probably find one anyway. "Knowing me I'll probably just hit the mall up." Alex admitted as Miko nodded in agreement.

"That's where I'm headed."

"Then that's where we're headed." Anya stated as she drew looks from the pair. "When we found out Alex was coming in this week we ended up taking a few days off. That way we can get some time together before school starts next week." Richard nodded as Alex stared at the two for a moment.

"Oh… ok." Alex stated as he went back to eating. _'Be polite Alex, be polite.'_ He thought before drifting into his thoughts. It wasn't that he had anything spending time with the pair, it was more he was just used to his privacy. Besides he normally didn't really get a chance to spend time with his old man. "That'll be…" _'Something.'_ Alex trailed off before glancing at Miko. She looked about as interested in this as he was: not so much. _'But hey, If we're here, might as well try getting some family time in.'_ Alex told himself as he went back to eating.

_Some Time Later_

_—Mall_

Ever heard the phrase time flies when having fun?

This wasn't one of those moments.

Alex was bored out of his skull, not to mention tired. That was the problem with not sleeping last night. He was running on fumes. "I blame Miko."

"You blame Miko for what?" Miko grumbled as she looked at him and crossed her arms. In a clothing store Anya was busy dragging her husband around the mall.

"I blame you for me being tired." Alex said simply as he looked at the couple.

"What did I do?"

"You made me stay up late." Alex stated as he put his hands in his pocket. "You knew I'd be having jetlag if I didn't sleep last night."

"Hey I didn't force you into anything." Miko stated as she poked her counterpart. "You knew exactly what you were getting into last night."

"I knew I'd have a good time." Alex admitted. "And you didn't disappoint."

"You didn't either."

"I try not to."

"Is that so?" Miko stated as she shot Alex a look. "Wanna do it again?"

"Duh~" Alex stated as he looked elsewhere. "I'm always up for another round."

"Just like a boy." Alex rolled his eyes and jabbed her in the side. She just nudged him back, a faint light smile on her face as he returned it. It disappeared a moment later as he looked elsewhere and found himself looking at a few others who were staring at him and Miko, whispering to themselves. "What?" He didn't get a response as they started walking away, children being pulled away from the sight as Miko raised an eyebrow. She looked at the disappearing crowd for a moment before starting to think. She flushed a nice shade of pink before looking back at Alex and socked him in the shoulder. "Ow, what?"

"_Baka_, think about what we just said, out loud." She palmed her face as Alex rubbed his shoulder and started to think.

"Why would…" he fell silent, looking at her for a moment as he made a noise. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"They think."

"Yeah."

"Gross."

"Yeah." The pair fell silent as she looked over to their parents.

"This shirt is perfect!" Anya's voice called out as she held up a shirt. Richard just stared at it, their kids looking at it as well as they raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit big isn't it?"

"It's the perfect size." Anya stated as she stared at the plain white shirt and seemed to test its stretchiness._ 'This is the perfect size for a potential "get along" shirt.'_ Anya thought as her eyes shot at the two teens.

"Why is she looking at us like that?"

"I'm more concerned why her eyes are actually gleaming." Miko stated as she looked at her mom.

"You don't think she's going to wear that around the house do you?" Alex saw Miko shiver.

"I hope not." The teen muttered as she looked elsewhere. "I get enough of her wearing your dad's shirts around the house." Alex groaned.

"Would that be Honeymoon fever, or newlyweds fever?"

"I wanna say the latter." Miko muttered as she uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips, while Alex moved his to his hoodie. "On that I have sleeping pills if you need them."

"Why?" Alex looked back to her as she groaned.

"Lets just say they're really taking their time getting out the newlywed phase."

"… Ok?" Alex went silent as Miko looked at him. "Oh… _oh~_" He caught on, a look of discomfort on his face as he suddenly looked at the two adults, watching them talk and smile. "That's so gross, how often do they keep you up?"

"I have pills, take a guess." Miko shivered as Alex made another face. "So yeah, you'll either want something to help you sleep or you'll need to leave the house for an hour or two."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex grumbled before yawning. "Although… I don't think I'll need them tonight. Jetlag and all that."

"Suite yourself." Miko stated as she looked at the pair smile before making a few purchases. "Hey… Alex, can I be real with you real quick?"

"Is there any other way to be."

"I can be fake."

"Fair." Alex shrugged as he watched Anya wave at them and start walking over. "You be real with me, I'll be real with you."

"I—"

"Miko!" Someone hugged the girl from behind as she stumbled for a moment

"W-wow. Honoka?" Miko looked back as she saw the girl grinning at her.

"_Ohayō_~" Honoka just continued to grin as she hugged Miko. "I thought I saw you earlier, seems I was right." Miko pried Honoka off of her, her hand pushing at the side of her face as she grunted in effort. "Alex it's good to see you too."

"_Ohayō_." Alex muttered as he looked at the pair. "How's it going?"

"No complaints." Honoka stated as she looked at him. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"How could I not?" Alex asked. "I come to Japan; first thing i do is get a match in, meet cute girls and some writing in." He admitted as Honoka flushed a bit. "I call that an absolute win."

"Really?" Miko stated as she looked at her counterpart. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What; an absolute win?"

"No, that you said my friends were cute." She stated as she pointed at Honoka. "This one isn't cute at all."

"Hey!" Alex just laughed as Honoka puffed her cheeks out and kicked Miko in the shin. "I am cute!"

"Don't see it." Miko got a light punch in her side as Honoka continued to pout before latching onto Alex.

"Hey!"

"Alex~ Miko's being mean to me!"

What do you me to do about it? Also personal space." Alex muttered but refused to do anything to stop her.

"Comfort me~" Alex looked elsewhere before turning to Miko.

"Get her off."

"You're problem now."

"God you're cold." Alex paused. "Sorry, _kami_ you're cold."

"Only most of the time." Miko turned her attention focusing on Rai as the girl smiled. "Other times she's like a puppy." Miko just narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"I do not get like a puppy."

"_Ohayō_~ Rai-chan, Honoka-chan." Anya called out as she and Richard walked up to the four. "How are you two today."

"Miko's being mean to me~" Honoka stated as she suddenly wrapped herself around Anya. "And Alex won't comfort me."

"Ara Ara. That's not very nice." Se looked at the teens as she wagged her finger. "Alex you should always comfort a girl when she's hurt."

"Yeah~ I watched *more* than enough anime to know how that usually turns out." Alex stated as Miko nodded in approval. "And I am not trying to unlock the Harem Protagonist skill."

"Good for you." Miko stated as Rai snickered.

"Real life doesn't work that way." Richard said with a light smile. "Many men wish it did, but it doesn't."

"Better safe than sorry." Alex remarked. "So." He turned to Rai. "What brings you to the mall?"

"Everyone goes to the mall." Rai remarked as Alex shrugged.

"Fair, but that doesn't answer my question." Alex stated. "What brings you here today?" Alex asked. "Just hanging out, or doing some shopping?"

"Bit of both." Rai admitted as she looked at the family, and Honoka who was getting comforting headpats from Anya. "I wasn't expecting to see all of you here though. I thought your parents would be working today."

"Richard and I took a few days off so we could spend time with Alex and Miko." Anya stated. "We get one week before the next semester and I wanted us to get as much time in as we could."

"Smart." Rai said with a smile. "Anyway I'll leave you to it, I wouldn't want to interrupt." Rai stated as she walked up to Anya and started making an effort to pull Honoka off her. "Honoka… come on, come on."

"No~ I'm being comforted~" Richard just looked at the two girls and his wife as he smiled slightly.

"You can join us if you want." He stated. "We can all spend the day together." Alex looked to Honoka still trying to hold on to Anya, who was now actually trying to get her personal space back.

"Please don't." Miko and Alex said together as they continued staring at Honoka.

"There's only so much Honoka I can handle in a day." Miko stated as Rai just kept pulling.

"Well if you put it that way." Rai grunted. "I'd be more than happy to join you guys."

"Me too!" Honoka jumped, letting go of Anya as Rai fell on her butt. "We get to spend the day together!"

"… joy." Alex and Miko said together as they looked at one another.

"This is going to be along day isn't it?" Miko just scratched her head and started walking off, the others following as Alex looked to his dad. "I hate you so much right now." Richard actually flinched, almost as if the words were an actual blow as Alex stopped. Realizing what he said Alex just put his hands in his hoodie as he coughed, trying to play it off as something casual. "I mean, you know you just tilted the odds in their favor right?" Alex looked back at his old man. "We're outnumbered, and any chance of us really getting a say in where we go while we're here might as well of gone out the window." Richard just listened as Alex scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Richard admitted as he put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "But look at them - look at Miko; Spending time with her friends actually made her day."

"I guess so." Alex said after a while as he started walking, stepping out of his father's hand as he started following after the girls. "Just know that if they go crazy shopping, I'm not carrying any bags." That got Richard to smile a bit as he followed his son.

"_Wakarimasu_."

_Later_

Alex Just looked at his father as he scratched his head; his attention focused on the number of bags that were being carried. To many, far to many or a single person to carry on their own, and it looked like Honoka was about to go for another shopping spot as the others followed. "This is why I don't shop with women."

"It's not all that bad." Richard stated as he adjusted the bags. "You get to figure out what they like." He released a chuckle. "That's especially good for birthdays and holidays."

"Hm." Alex made a noise as he crossed his arms. A silence passed between the two as they watched the ladies start to browse as they waited pulled out his cellphone seeming to check something as his dad glanced at it. He blinked in surprise as he stared at the phone. "Is that the new Samsung?"

Hm? Yeah. Galaxy Note 20." In a protective military grade case at that.

"How'd your mother afford that?"

"She didn't." Alex stated as he started to drift away. His thoughts turning to a figure handing him the phone as the cars started driving by. "It was a gift from a friend." Alex muttered as he took a breath. "A goodbye present."

"I see." Richard stated as he seemed to stare at his son. "You'll see them again you know. After December you'll—"

"Be back in America, I know." Alex stated in a neutral tone as he looked at his wallpaper. "But I... won't be seeing them when I get back." Alex admitted to his fathers confusion.

"Don't you want to see them?"

"Yes and no." Alex muttered as he stared at the image a bit longer before putting his phone away. "Mostly... no, cause I know who'll be with them." Alex admitted in that same neutral tone.

"Alex—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex stated as he saw the ladies starting to walk out. "Find what you wanted?"

"Yeah." Miko stated as she smiled.

"I'm almost afraid to ask about what you bought." Alex stated as he got a look from Rai.

"Trust me you'd think it's gross."

"And that's all I need to know." Alex stated as Anya looked over to the food court.

"Whose up for something to eat?"

"Me!" Honoka raised ahand as she beamed and Miko crossed her arms.

"Course you are." Her stomach growled audibly as Miko flushed crimson.

"What a coincidence, so are you." Rai got a jab in her side as she chuckled slightly.

"Well, then, let's eat." Richard stated as he started walking towards the food court. Alex and the others just followed as he glanced at a store before looking away.

Richard paid for all their meals, although it was with some protest from Anya. She wanted to treat the girls today, but Richard won out in the end. Alex... didn't really care, so long as he got some food in his belly he was fine with whomever paid. Taking a seat beside everyone Alex just made a noise as he started eating.

"_Itadakimasu~_"

"_Itadakimasu_." Their lunch consisted of soba noodles. Honoka made a noise as she started to eat and Miko just sighed in relief. Rai, Rai made a noise Alex wasn't expecting. It wasn't sexy or disgusted, but it was one he recognized."

"Rai."

"_Hai_?"

"Did you just_ purr_?"

"No." Rai said quickly as she focused on eating.

_'She totally purred. Rai can purr like a cat.'_ Alex thought as he used his chopsticks to pull the egg from his bowl and wolfed it down.

"What do you think, Tasty right? Anya asked as she looked over to Alex and stopped eating for a moment.

"It's pretty good."Alex stated as Anya beamed and returned to eating. _'It's not great, but it's not bad either.' _Alex thought as he glanced at everyone else. 'S_till, it's just nice to eat with everyone...'_ He slurped his noodles as he turned his attention elsewhere. _'To bad it never lasts.'_

* * *

**Alright nothing much to say about this chapter, but I do have a little note about Chapter 1. First off, Richard and Anya are living in the ****Keyakigaoka ward, that's the name of the ward in Gundam Build Fighters where ****Seihō Academy resides. I actually had to go back to the wiki to look that up. Also there will be bits of Japanese sprinkled in here and there, it doesn't really mean anything plot-wise but it's just something I felt like adding in. That said for every Japanese word I put in, I'll put down the translations I found so you understand exactly what their meaning is.**

**Translation**

**Names**

**Anya - "Grace"**

**Honoka - "****wishing for the woman to live a fruitful life."**

**Lao/L****ăo**** \- ****old, experienced, ****wizened, or wise (Note; Lao is Chinese not Japanese)**

**Miko - "Shrine Maiden or Priestess"**

**Rai - "Thunder"**

**Roshi - **** "old teacher"; "old master"**

**Shirohoshi/Shirahoshi - White Star**

**Takashi - "****small", "greenhouse", "icehouse", "cellar", or "filial piety****"**

**Words**

**Baka - "Idiot"**

**Detarame - "bullshit"**

**Hai -"Yes"**

**Itadakimasu -****"****I humbly receive."**

**Kami - "God"**

**Ohayō - "Morning"**

**Wakarimasu - "I understand"**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**To everyone that's been reading this I have to apologize but I'm not going to continue righting this particular incarnation of Build Fighter's NEXT. Yes I'm still writing it, but I'm posting it under a new a Build Fighters: NEXT - Kai(Revision). If you want to continue reading it, I'd recommend heading straight to that story and give it a look over. There's a new beginning to Alex's story and that's where I'm going to be posting the rest of these chapters.**

**See I left out something I feel was really important to Alex's character and felt I needed to add that in, but I didn't feel it was right to just post it here in this version. I needed to actually repost it with the story in order for things to work properly. At least that's ho I ended up thinking about it. Anyway I'll leave checking it out to you and hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**Anyway I'll be here if you still find yourself asking questions that need answers.**


End file.
